Complementary oligonucleotide sequences are promising therapeutic agents and useful research tools in elucidating gene function. However, oligonucleotide molecules of the prior art are often subject to nuclease degradation when applied to biological systems. Therefore, it is often difficult to achieve efficient inhibition of gene expression (including protein synthesis) using such compositions.
In order to maximize the usefulness, such as the potential therapeutic activity and in vitro utility, of oligonucleotides that are complementary to other sequences of interest, it would be of great benefit to improve upon the prior art oligonucleotides by designing improved oligonucleotides having increased stability both against serum nucleases and cellular nucleases and nucleases found in other bodily fluids.